


Folie à deux

by noxeulalie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hannibal AU, Implied Cannibalism, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeulalie/pseuds/noxeulalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you,” Jasper said, her chuckle half-strangled in her throat, “It was bound to happen. Becoming one, I mean.” </p>
<p>“I thought you would have just eaten me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à deux

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the final scene of NBC's Hannibal.

The moon was bright that night, casting diamonds across the rough surf of the Atlantic. She knew what Jasper had done here, seen it played on the insides of her eyelids over and over, a nightmare that clung to her bones even in her waking hours. This was not the first time these smooth slabs of slate beneath her feet had seen blood, but perhaps it would be the last. 

Lapis’ chest heaved, each breath a labor of love with a bullet lodged inside her right lung. Blood pooled in her clavicle from the stab wound that marred her face, and it hurt when a smile flickered across her features, a gift to the woman who gazed at her from across the courtyard.

She was just as worse for wear. Jasper’s ribs were broken, she had seen Garnet’s boot connect with her side while she had been briefly down on the ground. Blood from a deep gash across her belly gleamed through her shirt, a wet smear on freshly exposed skin. 

Before, when they had been playing cat and mouse, Lapis had thought of her as diabolical. Their dance was the mad clockwork of a machine she did not know the purpose of, save to jab a probe into every insecurity she had, drive her closer and closer to the jaws of a beast with yawning jaws and a deep, bellowing laugh. 

They shuffled towards each other, the sound of the ocean a low, thudding roar in Lapis’ ears. 

“I told you,” Jasper said, her chuckle half-strangled in her throat, “It was bound to happen. Becoming one, I mean.” 

“I thought you would have just eaten me.” 

The two of them were close now, near the edge of the cliff face on which Jasper’s secret home stood. Inside there were two dead FBI agents. Jasper had killed Garnet while she had tried to crawl back inside. Two cut achilles tendons were nothing to her devotion to Pearl, who was already laid out on the chaise lounge, gutted. Lapis had helped with that. 

Jasper’s hands were on her hips, the size of them easily fitting against the slight curvature of her pelvis. Lapis sunk into her, head resting on Jasper’s chest, and she could hear a staccato beat when she pressed her ear up against it, a drumming coming down from its berserker high. 

“They used you, you know.” Jasper’s voice rumbled Lapis to her bones. “They used you and they threw you to the jackals. There wasn’t anything they needed from you, aside from what you could see.”

“I know,” Lapis sounded weary, the blackness of the night growing just a little darker around the edges. “And now they’re rotting.” 

A hand traced its way up to her hair and she sighed contentedly as Jasper petted her. “This is all I ever wanted for you, you know. For us.”  
Lapis’ gaze rose to meet Jasper’s, her breath hitching at the sight of her wreathed in moonlight. Blood shone like an oil slick across the dark skin of her face, her light hair matted and wild, and still--

“It’s...Beautiful.” Lapis’ voice was barely above a whisper.

The two of them wobbled, and Lapis felt panic strike her as they came much too close to teetering over the cliff’s edge. Her nails dug into the flesh of Jasper’s back, clinging to her with primal self preservation.

“There’s still time, Lapis. To become one, to end all of this like it should have ended a long time ago,” Jasper’s eyes captured her, their amber glow so warm, inviting--Lapis wanted to swim into those eyes, fall into the blackness of those pupils and curl up in her turbulent seas.

“Fall with me.” 

As hazy as she was, it was a good idea. To sink into the inky Atlantic, to rest her head a little while in the arms of the woman who eroded her walls little by little, until she rose horrible and reborn out of the worn rubble. 

Her grip on Jasper tightened, she shifted her weight, leaning herself towards the cliff’s edge and Jasper caught the subtle momentum of her small frame. It was nothing for them to tumble over, over, wind caught in their hair, and clinging together--

They disappeared into the water, their shadows joining in the sea.


End file.
